Intwining Futures
by HaruNights
Summary: It never mattered where you were from or who you are, You are a Grey Warden. You fight for the people, against the darkspawn. But it doesnt mean, no fun times, no good memories or romantic situations. Follow Kaillen Cousland and Kasley Mahariel and all the other origins through this adventure! (Will have lots of shippings!)
1. Kaillen Cousland The Noble Rogue

**-The Couslands-**

_For generations your family the Couslands has stewarded the lands of Highever earning the loyalty of your people with justice and temperance._

_When your country was occupied by Orlesian empire your father and Grandfather served the embattled kings of your land._

_Today your elder brother's takes up the house Couslands Banner in service to the crown—not against the men of Orlais but against the bestial darkspawn rising in the south._

"Kaillen…" Brendan tried again, but no avail. The pony-tailed blond haired rogue continued ignoring him, her blue eyes intent on the page she was reading.

"Don't tell me you're still mad at me for hiding your swords." The brown haired warrior muttered rolling his hazel eyes.

Kaillen turned another page in her book. She was determined to ignore him. Brendan had been trying to get her attention all day. She wasn't going to beg him to get her sword and dagger back though. "_When mabari's fly!_" She thought venomously to herself. It was at that moment she was hit with a flying book. The book hit her in the face and landed in her lap.

"…" Kaillen immediately stood and sprinted at him smacking the book she was previously reading in his face. Brendan grabbed another book off the shelf but was assaulted by rapid fire books being thrown at him. If they weren't both wearing armor they might've seriously injured themselves. Brendan managed to tackle Kaillen to the floor and was about to smack her face with another book when she grabbed his arm and made him hit himself in the face with the book. They both wrestled on the floor for a little while before an messenger appeared in the doorway.

"My lords, uhh…" He wasn't exactly sure how to tell two seasoned fighters the message while they were fighting.

"What's the matter?" Kaillen yelled out while struggling to fight Brendan off of her.

" I- uhh You've been summoned by the Teryn my lady!" The messenger yelled over Brendan's cry of "AHA! IVE GOT YOU NOW!" As he picked up another book and attempted to throw it into Kaillen's face. In one swift movement she grabbed the book and managed to throw the warrior off her, as he slammed into the chairs nearby she replaced the book back onto the shelf.

"Tell my father I'll be there soon." She told the messenger while breathing heavily.

"Y-yes my lady!" The messenger ran off.

"2786 fights…" Brendan managed out from his position.

"And I've won 1393 of them… Stay safe in that war, when you get back well have our tie breaker." Kaillen replied as she walked out the door smiling.

/

"I trust, then, that your troops will be here shortly Arl Howe?" A middle aged man wearing noble clothes asked the approaching Arl. He had remains of stubble on his chin and grey hair but his eyes were sharp and discerning.

"I expect they will start arriving tonight, and we can march tomorrow, I apologize for the delay my lord, this is entirely my fault." The Arl replied apologetically.

"No no, the appearance of the darkspawn in the south has us all scrambling doesn't it? I only received the call from the king a few days ago myself. I'll send my two eldest off with my men. You and I will ride tomorrow, just like the old days!" Bryce joked.

The Arl smiled. "True. Though we both had less gray in our hair then. And we fought Orlesians, not….monsters."

"At least the smell will be the same" Bryce replied chuckling. He had failed to notice that one of the nearby doors had opened and Kaillen had walked inside. She stood at attention for a few moments; Arl Howe gave a small smirk while Kaillen brought a finger up to her lips to shush him.

Bryce continued on with how Eleanor continued to nag him about sending both Fergus and Brendan off to fight with him, he eventually noticed that Arl Howe's smile continued growing bigger and turned around to see what was so funny. He was eventually facing a pony-tailed blond haired Rogue with one long sword and one dagger (She found them stuck to the ceiling of her room). She was wearing her traditional black leather studded armor. Kaillen was currently struggling to keep her smile a neutral line on her face. Her arms were behind her back as she stood at attention.

Bryce was a little caught off guard "Exactly how long have you been standing there pup?" He laughed as she finally broke her stoic position and had to laugh.

"Just a few minutes father… and long enough to hear everything." She replied still laughing

"Just don't tell your mother…You know how she is about these types of things. Howe, you remember my daughter?" Bryce asked as he turned his attention back to the Arl.

"Of course, I see shes grown into a lovely young woman. Please to see you again my dear." Arl howe nodded to Kaillen.

She bowed to him "And you Arl howe."

"My son Thomas asked after you. Perhaps I should bring him next time." He smiled at her.

Kaillen blushed, Thomas was always nice to her. She believed he had a crush on her, although she was _very_ unsure of her own feelings. She managed to compose to herself before answering(Thank the maker).

"And to what end?" she joked.

" to what end she says…Well done your lordship, a temperament to match her fighting skill." The Arl responded causing the rogue to smirk.

"See what I content with Howe?I doubt Brendan would be receptive either , my fierce boy has his own mind these days. Maker bless their hearts." Bryce sighed shaking his head.

"No doubt because you've trained them in the art of fighting, how unique" He continued, laughing a little.

"At any rate pup I summoned you for a reason while your brothers and I are both away, I'm leaving you in charge of the castle." He said turning to face Kaillen.

Kaillens face grew hard at that and she suddenly developed an interest to the pattern of the rug. "I-I understand Father." She managed out. More than anything, she wanted to be a part of that battle, to protect Ferelden, to protect… her family. She should be there by his side…

"Im certain you'd more than prove yourself, but I am not willing to deal with your mother if you join the war. Shed kill me if I let you go she's already twisted into knots about Fergus and me going." Bryce smiled sadly at her. Kaillen was still very interested in the pattern.

"This is no needless task. I ask you to take a great responsibility. Only a token force remains in here and you MUST keep peace in the region, you know what they say about mice when the cat is away, Yes?" Bryce smiled joking a little. Kaillen looked up and smiled a little.

"There's also someone you must meet. Please….show Duncan in." Bryce gestured to a nearby guard. Who in turn, saluted and left, Soon after returning with an older man in tow. His black hair was tied back in a small pony tail, his face was serious and had a beard, he had steel and white armor and radiated proudness, experience and nobility.

"It is an honor to be a guest within your hall Teyrn Cousland." Duncan started, as he walked into the hall.

"Your lordship, you didn't mention that a grey warden would be present." Arl Howe said a bit taken back from the sudden introduction.

"Duncan arrived just recently, unannounced. Is there a problem?" Bryce asked.

"Of course not, but a guest of this stature demands certain protocol. I am… at a disadvantage." Arl Howe replied to him a bit cautiously.

"We rarely have the pleasure of seeing one in person, that's true. Pup, brother Aldous taught you who the grey wardens are, I hope?" Bryce asked Kaillen.

"Of course." She straightened. She paused, and then laughed a little. "Where should I start? The grey wardens were heroes who defeated the darkspawn a long time ago. As legends state they rode into battle riding griffons." She paused and began to speak again but Bryce managed to stop her.

"It seems you have done your homework, pup." He laughed. "Without their warning of the darkspawn rising now, half the nation could have been overrun before wed had a chance to react. Duncan is looking for recruits before joining us and his fellow wardens in the south. I believe hes got his eye on Ser Gilmore."

"If I might be so bold I would suggest that your daughter is also an excellent candidate." Duncan replied looking at Kaillen.

She stared at him. Her thoughts were scrabbling inside her head : "_Me? A grey warden? I-." _ She was cut off by Bryce's words.

"Honor though that might be this is my daughter were talking about, ive not so many children that ill gladly see them all off to Unless you intend to invoke the right of conscription.."

"Have no fear. While we need as many good recruits as we can find. I've no intention of forcing the issue." Duncan assured the Teryn. Bryce's face seemed to relax a little more afterwards.

"Pup, can you ensure that Duncan's requests are seen to while I'm gone?" Bryce asked the rogue who was still stuck in her stupor.

"What? Oh yes father. I'll take care of it, have no fear." Kaillen smiled.

"In the meantime, find Fergus and tell him that he and Brendan must lead the troops to Ostagar ahead of me." He continued.

Kaillen bowed "Then I'll be off." She turned and left the hall. Before closing the door she could hear the three of them continuing their chat.

As she made her way into the courtyard she took a deep breath. Father had always told her to maintain a good outlook for anyone. Brendan was told the same but Kaillen had always given a more noble air then he ever did. She secretly wondered if Brendan would have preferred a more townsmen-like family.

"There you are! Your mother told me the teryn had summoned you, so I didn't want to interrupt." A voice from behind her suddenly rang out.

Kaillen turned around, behind her was a short-red haired man wearing armor and carrying sword and shield.

"Hello to you too Ser Gilmore." Kaillen smiled as the man approached.

He winced "I apologize my lady its just that ive been looking all over for you…" He began.

Kaillen laughed "Its alright, and you know just calling me "Kaillen" Is okay, its not like we don't know each other that well."

Ser Gilmore shook his head, laughing, "Standard procedure for _a lovely lady_ such as yourself." He taunted.

"Oh, I bet you say that to every girl you meet." She shot back at him, giggling.

Ser Gilmore laughed a lot louder at that. "At any rate _my lady_ it seems your mabari has gotten into the larder again. I must apologize but he is causing Nan to go into a fuss. And when she gets upset, she makes sure _everyone_ knows it."

"to the kitchen then." Kaillen replied jogging at a brisk pace. Ser Gilmore followed shortly behind and they made their ways through the winding corridors of the castle. Ser Gilmore and Kaillen chatted for a while. She knew a lot about him already. He was sent here as a squire in training, they met when they were younger and immediately began good friends. He and Brendan fought a lot as well, Brendan usually won but immediately backed off when Kaillen came into the scene. His father was a minor Arl. The rest of history was made by their adventures.

/

They eventually found their way into the kitchen, followed by Nan's yelling. "Get that bloody mutt out of the larder!" She yelled at two nearby elf servants.

"But, mistress! It won't let us near!" one of the elf's cried out.

"If I can't get into that larder, ill skin both of you useless elves, I swear it!" She threatened them

"Err… Calm down good woman. Weve come to help…" Ser Gilmore began nervously.

"You! And **you**! Your bloody mongrel keeps getting into my larder! That beast should be put down!" Nan yelled furiously at Kaillen.

"Calm down, Nan ill take care of Kernan." Kaillen sighed.

"Just get him gone! Ive enough to worry about with a castle full of hungry soldiers!" Nan muttered. "You two!, Stop standing about like idiots! Get out of the way!"

Kaillen and Ser Gilmore opened the door and walked inside. Kernan was currently pawing the floors and sniffing around. Several of the bags were nipped open, by sharp teeth marks it seems. Kaillen crouched down. "Are you trying to tell me something boy?"

Kernan jumped around and barked happily then turned to one of the sacks and growled. Almost on cue a large rat came out and launched itself at Kernan who in turn bit into it and threw it to the side. Ser Gilmore Immediately drew his sword and shield while Kaillen had drawn her dagger and sword. More rats came out of various places but Kaillen had fought many times with Ser Gilmore and Kernan together. These enemies were nothing. Soon they had defeated them all.

"Those…are some VERY big rats." Kaillen remarked sheathing her sword and dagger.

"Ive seen bigger, sometimes ones the size of _dogs _come out of the wilds." Ser Gilmore said rather half joking-half serious.

"Are you serious?, never mind I don't want to know…" Kaillen turned around, muttering.

Ser Gilmore laughed "oh its not that bad, and a few rats shouldn't faze the _legendary champion_ shouldn't it?"

"Oh come on, don't tell me that fighting tournament is _still _embarrassing you?" Kaillen retorted laughing.

"It only does when the _guy _who supposedly won was a _girl_." He replied rolling his eyes.

The banter continued until they parted ways at the treasury, Kaillen walked inside, there were two guards playing cards.

"My Lady! W-we were just-" one guard stammered.

Kaillen put her hands up "It's alright, I won't say anything if you don't" She replied laughing.

"T-Thank you, My Lady is so kind!" The guard bowed before sitting back down.

"_Looks the family sword is safe for now."_ She thought to herself. Brendan was taking the family shield with him to the battle, while Kaillen was left with the family sword. It was sort of a joke between them since their father was always saying how Kaillen was sharp as the family sword and has a wit to match, while Brendan's stubborn-ness and big heart could outlast even the maker.

Kaillen continued along the path regarding how peaceful everything was, the sky was blue as always and the world seemed _So_ at peace. Eventually she stumbled upon Dairren….speaking with her mother(Eleanor Cousland) and Lady Landra( Dairren's Mother) and Iona (recently made into Lady Landra's lady in waiting).

"Mother, Lady Landra." Kaillen bowed as she came within earshot.

"Ah Kaillen, it seems you remember Lady Landra." Eleanor began, "darling you remember Dairren don't you?"

Kaillen nodded towards the red-haired man. "Dairren its good to see you again." She replied smiling.

"Don't worry he hasn't been married yet either." Lady Landra began smiling.

"Mother!" Dairren sighed, "Don't pay my mother any mind, you're looking beautiful as always though."

Kaillen smiled. "No hard feelings about the tournament?"

Dairren smirked. "I won't mention it again if you won't."

"Maybe I will just for fun." Kaillen replied smirking.

"Don't look now Eleanor but I believe my boy has a crush your daughter." Lady Landra whispered even though both of them could hear.

"Mother please!" Dairren sighed.

"And this is my lady in waiting. Iona, do _say_ something dear." Lady Landra sighed turning her attention towards the elven lady.

"I…have heard much about you from your mother Lady Kaillen! You are as beautiful as they describe." Iona finally said, bowing to Kaillen.

"Ah your very beautiful yourself Iona." Kaillen replied sheepish of the comment.

Kaillen was used to be told that her sword-skills were unrivaled or that her strength out-matched at least 20 men. That was silly! There were tons of better swordsmen then her. Like her father or maybe her mother with her archery skills. Then again Kaillen wasn't very good with a bow. She would always miss the target.

"Mother I apologize but I must take my leave and deliver a message to Fergus." Kaillen said as she smiled.

"Very well then, I believe hes in his chambers saying a last farewell to his wife and my grandchild." Eleanor replied while she moved to fix Kaillen's hair tie that had slipped.

"Mother!" Kaillen replied exasperated.

"Off you go now dear." Eleanor replied smiling.

Kaillen left for jogging once again, turning around various halls and corridors, If she didn't live here she swears she would've gotten lost! Kaillen turned down another hall and _FINALLY_ after what seemed to be eternity she reached Fergus's bedroom. Inside a brown haired women with kind green eyes and a young boy with short brown hair and blue eyes was talking with Fergus.

"is there really going to be a war Papa? Will you bring me back a sward?" the little boy asked

Fergus laughed "That's _sword_ Oren. And I'll bring you back the mightiest one I can find!" Fergus replied jokingly, blue eyes shining with pride.

"I promise, I'll be back before you know it." He added after a moment of pause.

"I wish victory was indeed so certain. My heart is disquiet." Fergus's wife replied a bit nervous.

"Don't frighten the boy, love. I speak the truth." Fergus replied reassuring the brown haired maiden.

He turned to the door way, while Kaillen was leaning against the door frame, smiling.

"And here's my little sister to see me off. Now dry your eyes, love, and wish me well." He said smiling as Kaillen walked into the room.  
"Shall I leave you two alone for a while?" Kaillen teased stopping a few feet from them with her arms crossed.

Fergus laughed "Haha! When theres someone in your life, youll understand! Im sure Brendan does already."

As if on cue Brendan walked into the room without his shield. "Very funny Fergus, and for your information I doubt anyone could tolerate her." Brendan replied half angry half teasingly.

"Awh whats the matter _brother dear_? Lose something?" Kaillen grinned taunting the warrior.

"Don't worry Brendan. Im sure _someone_ will be able to handle her soon!" Fergus replied causing Brendan to laugh and Kaillen to punch him lightly on the shoulder.

"And you people wonder why I'm not going to miss you." Kaillen said, rolling her eyes.

"If its any consolation…" Fergus replied rubbing his shoulder "Im sure ill freeze in the southern rain and be completely _jealous_ of you up here, warm and safe!"

"Right Fergus, and here I thought you were supposed to make Oriana feel more relieved!" Brendan sighed turning to the brown haired women.

"I am positively thrilled you that you will be so miserable husband." Oriana added, sighing. She had a sad smile but her eyes were hopeful.

"Oh and by the way, did you know that there was a grey warden in the castle?" Kaillen asked a bit puzzled.

"really? Was he riding a griffon?!" Oren interrupted suddenly exicted.

"Shh, Oren. Griffons only exist in stories now." Oriana replied silencing the little boy.

"I'd heard that. Did he say why he's come?" Fergus asked questioningly.

Kaillen shrugged her shoulders "I heard he was going to test Ser Gilmore."

Brendan raised his eye brows "Really? And here I thought he was going to take you away. One less menace to look at every day!" he joked.

"Sure, ill be recruited and have a wonderful tale of heroism and skill! While _you _can sit around be that guy who was the brother to the hero!" Kaillen shot back laughing.

"Well if I was a grey warden, id have my eye on you both, not that father would ever allow it!" Fergus replied to the rogue laughing all the while.

Kaillen suddenly looked down onto the floor. "I wish I could go with you…" She trailed off.

"I wish you could come! Itll be tiring killing all those darkspawn myself." Fergus laughed lightening Kaillens mood at the same time.

"Surely your father would not place all three of his heirs in danger." Oriana replied.

"Mother and father have already been fighting about Brendan going with us for days now. It's too bad. The three of us together are unstoppable after all!" Fergus laughed again.

Old memories resurfaced for them. The three of them were siblings, they always had the best team work especially when stealing into the kitchen for late night snacks. They had successfully sneaked into the Larder to steal various food items without getting caught. On the 10th attempt however, they were almost mistaken for thieves and fired at. It was amusing watching the two warriors dodge arrows while Kaillen gracefully moved out of the way. The memory at the very least was reminding.

"Oh, father asked me to bring a message. He wishes for you and Brendan to lead the troops to Ostagar ahead of him." Kaillen suddenly blurted out, as she remembered the reason why she came here at the first place.

Fergus only sighed. "So the Arl's men _are_ delayed, I swear, you'd think they were all walking backwards or something!"

Brendan turned to Kaillen "Well sis I guess this is goodbye." He said, his voice holding regret and sadness.

"Yes Sister, do take care here. Try not to burn the castle to the ground while were away!" Fergus joked.

"I do hope you would at least say goodbye to us before you leave." Another voice from the doorway called. Bryce and Eleanor walked into the room, smiling.

"Of course we would mother!" Brendan replied to the middle aged woman. He approached her and brought her into a quick hug before Fergus came to take Brendan's place.

"You will be missed my sons." Eleanor replied lamentingly. "I will pray for your safety every day you are gone."

"Fergus will be _fine_, no darkspawn can best him." Brendan snorted. "At least while I'm there he will be."

"Are you sure you won't be the one to run from battle first?" Kaillen shot back to the warrior who was still laughing.

"The maker sustain and preserve us all. Watch over our sons, husbands and Fathers and bring them safely back to us." Orianna said while sighing. She and Eleanor were the only ones upset about this, or at least the only ones who show it.

"and bring us some ale and wenches while you're at it. Err… for the men of course." Fergus added, jokingly.

"Fergus! You would say this in front of your mother?" Orianna replied, shocked.

"Whats a wench? Is that what you pull on to get the bucket out of the well?" Oren asked, cutting into the conversation.

"A wench is a woman that pours the ale in a tavern, Oren. Or a woman who drinks a lot of ale." Bryce replied chuckling at the second part.

"Bryce! Makers breath, I swear its like living with a pack of small boys. If not for my daughter here I wonder if this would even be bearable…" Eleanor replied sighing.

Kaillen, Brendan and Fergus laughed. "Ill miss you, mother dear. Youll take care of her, Sister wont you?"

Kaillen continued laughing. "Mother can handle herself. Always has."

"Its true. They should be sending her, not me. She would scold those darkspawn back into the deep roads." Fergus replied. Brendan and Kaillen were still laughing.

"Well im glad you find this so funny." Eleanor replied.

"Enough, enough. Pup, youll want to get ready for dinner and perhaps an early night. You've much to do tomorrow." Bryce said to the rogue, himself laughing partly.

"I understand Father, good day then." Kaillen bowed before she left the room sighing. She was going to miss her brothers, even Brendan.

Kaillen looked at the sky, the sun was still overhead. "might as well train a little…" Kaillen mumbled as she head off to the training area. Soon she was mercilessly hacking at a dummy.

"Do you have a problem against the straw dummy my lady?" A voice from behind her called out, laughing.

Kaillen turned around, Ser Gilmore was smirking leaning against a pillar. Kaillen sheathed her sword, breathing heavily. "Yes because I carry heavy grudges against motionless objects." She replied sarcastically.

Ser Gilmore chuckled, "Would my lady grace a lowly knight such as myself with a match?" he asked, pushing himself off the pillar and striding towards Kaillen.

Kaillen scoffed, "Somebodies still mad at what happened~" She replied sing-song. She drew her blade and pointed it at Ser Gilmore, "But I never turn down a match." Kaillen's eyes grew cold and unnerving.

_Duelist state_ her father would always say, Kaillen has hardly ever lost a duel, by clearing her mind and focusing on her task at hand she would be near invincible, calm, cool, calculating, just like her father. Most would see Kaillen as cold however, merciless and harsh. That never bothered Ser Gilmore though, it only amused him. He knew Kaillen as the cold rogue she was, the sarcastic noble, and a sweet young girl.

"It'll take a lot more than just a stare to beat me, _Kaillen_." Ser Gilmore taunted. Kaillen narrowed her eyes, timing her breath she lunged at him with one swift movement. He quickly drew his sword and crossed blades with her, spinning she drew a second sword and tried a second attempt. It was too predictable however as Ser Gilmore had his shield drawn and ready as her blade reflected off the metal.

"You're going to have to do better than that." Ser Gilmore smiled, trying for a stab. Kaillen easily parried the attack and went into an immediate offense, the duel continued at a furious pace, neither side budging or flinching at attacks.

Kaillen feinted left while Ser Gilmore's sword attacking nothing but air, seeing the chance Kaillen immediately looped her sword and disarmed him in one shot. She raised her other sword to his face. Both of them were panting hard, as Ser Gilmores hands were in the air raised in defeat.

Kaillen smirked, "You've gotten better. But it looks like I'm still one step ahead."

"It's the straw dummy, he's been giving you tips." Ser Gilmore replied shrugging his shoulders as best as he could in his position.

Kaillen sheathed her swords, "Next time, _perhaps_ I'll go easy on you."

"I wouldn't have it anyhow other way…my lady." He replied as Kaillen walked off to the corridor.

He walked over to the dummy while picking up his sword, he shook his head. "_how does she do that?_" he thought to himself as he began his training.


	2. For Vengence, Ill live on

Kaillen retired early that night, although dinner really did take a lot of out of her. Talking with Duncan was really intriguing as the man showed a lot of interest towards things like politics, he was happy to talk about his life as a grey warden which in turn, Kaillen showed a great interest too.

"For some reason I think these covers feel so much softer than usual." Kaillen muttered as she closed her eyes.

Kernan had followed Kaillen as he lay on the floor to sleep, his paws laying the foundation of what he slept upon

/

It wasn't until late that night that Kaillen was awoken by Kernan's barking. She got out of bed and wondered what was going on.

"Kernan…What's going on…" Kaillen muttered, the Mabari was still growling at the door.

Kaillen, now fully awake, reached for her swords and daggers and strapped them on quickly. Whatever Kernan was worried about, it wasn't good. Almost immediately a servant opened the door hastily and was in full terror.

"My Lady, Please help me!" He screamed. Kaillen lunged forward to drag him out of the way as an arrow flew past and embedded itself into the wall behind them. Kernan had lunged forward to attack the intruder.

"Get yourself to safety!" Kaillen yelled before charging in. She had no armor but the situation called for dealing with the intruders first.

Outside there were several armored men attacking, two with swords the other with a bow. Kaillen quickly lunged forward to disarm the first warrior, easy enough since he underestimated her. She caught a glimpse of the shield before Kernan had lunged at the archer and bite apart the bow easily. As Kaillen was distracted with the other warrior the first warrior had risen again to attack her. She turned around just in time to see an arrow fly into the warriors head and knock him away.

"Mother!" Kaillen yelled as she turned to the doorway to the hall. There, Eleanor was posed with a bow another arrow in hand.  
"Kaillen are you alright?!" She asked as she ran close to her daughter to check if she was alright.

"Yes mother I'm fine. But these men! There…" She trailed off, there was no way they could be Arl Howe's men… right?

Eleanor bite her lip nervously. "I'm afraid they are dear. Get dressed, quickly!" She hurried Kaillen to get armored.

Kaillen quickly put on her best armor, grabbing her pack and filling it with whatever she needed. A strange sensation told her that she would need it.

A creeping feeling suddenly settled within Kaillen. Almost immediately she bolted towards the door to the end of the hall, her mother, realizing her intentions followed her face a mix of fear and concern. But it was already too late. Kaillen ripped open the door only to find Orianna and Oren lying on the floor. Dead. Kaillen barely had time to register her next thoughts. _They will PAY for their treachery._ A voice in her head growled.

"Oren! Oh Maker, Orianna…." Eleanor covered her mouth as a few tears slid down her cheeks.

Kaillen grimaced at the sight, biting her lip and swearing to avenge them for Fergus. "Mother…" She began. But Eleanor shook her head. "I\m fine Kaillen." She wouldn't turn to face her, only getting up silently and walking towards the door. Kaillen heard her mother muttering something along the lines of "He will pay." Before Kaillen and Kernan ran to catch up with her.

They quickly twisted down corridors and fought off many of the Arl's men, they had stopped at the treasury to retrieve the Cousland family sword (Thank the maker it was still there). Eleanor decided it would be best for Kaillen to wield it, the sharp edge with the Couslands family crest.

"Where to now mother?" Kaillen yelled over the roars of the fires. The men had set fire to the castle in various places, the fire wasn't really spreading but it was still enough to block several of their paths. The more carnage Eleanor saw, the more she looked paler and out of place.

"There not even taking hostages…" she muttered before looking up at Kaillen. Kaillen wasn't sure what to say to her, the carnage to her was horrifying, yes but she had to maintain a strong outlook. This wasn't the time for the sarcastic noble. This was the cold rogue. The one who was going to tear Arl Howe apart herself.

"We need to find your father." Eleanor replied firmly after a pause. With this slaughter, he should be in the escape route in the servant's larder!

"Then what are we waiting for! Let's go!" Kaillen yelled over the flames beginning in a fast paced dash towards the kitchen.

"_You can't save him. Why not just save yourself?" _A strange voice rang out. Kaillen couldn't even think through the fighting but managed out a _"what?" _within her mind.

"_Don't want too? That's fine…That's fine…As long as you know what you want." _The voice soon receded, leaving only a confused rogue in its wake, but this was no time to think about that.

Kaillen ran through the main halls, and found Ser Gilmore, he was holding back the door with a few others.

"Ser Gilmore!" She yelled out.

He turned to look at her, "My lady, Please! YOU MUST GET OUT OF HERE." He yelled.

"Come with us!" She yelled over the fire, but he shook his head sadly. "My job. Is too protect you, milady, so long as you live it's my job to protect you, even if it means my life." He replied, giving her a reassuring smile. "Atleast this way. I can atone for her, and I can see her again." He muttered, whispering the last part to himself.

"Daniella wouldn't want this Ser Gilmore!" She tried causing the Knight to momentarily flinch at the name.

"Kaillen, we have to hurry!" Eleanor tried, understanding Ser Gilmore's intent.

She bit her lip causing it to bleed, then turned and ran. She wouldn't cry. A Cousland isn't supposed to cry. They were strong. They rounded more corners, reaching the servants larder, there they found Bryce, covered in blood and dying.

"_Dying…? No way…."_ Kaillen thought. She ran to his side and Eleanor to his other.

"Pup….You must…" Another explosion, a yell of, "They've broken through the gates!" and a sick feeling settled within Kaillen. Ser Gilmore would've, he…

"Teyrn Cousland." A voice rang out from the door way, It was Duncan, his blades covered in blood and armor the same, but his face was still calm, noble, calculating.

"Father! Please! Hang on!" Kaillen sobbed at his side.

Bryce reached his free hand up to Kaillen's face. "Kaillen it's… already too…late…" he gasped out.

"Hush Bryce! We can get you healing magic, get you out of here!" Eleanor tried, but Bryce shook his head.

"My lady I'm afraid it's already too late for the Teyrn," Causing Eleanor to shake her head at the truth.

"No…!" she cried out, bringing him closer into her arms.

"My wife and child….Please! You must bring them to safety!" Bryce gasped out, reaching towards Duncan.

"My lord…what has happened here is related to the evil now lurking the world." Duncan began, kneeling. "I will do as you ask, provided if I may ask for something in return."

"Anything….!" Bryce strangled out.

"I came here seeking a recruit, the blight demands I leave with one." Duncan replied, his stare now moving to Kaillen. She registered what he had meant, turning to face Duncan then to Bryce.

"Yes….I will do this!" Kaillen replied firmly, "_and make Arl Howe pay!"_ she added in her thoughts.

"….Darling." Eleanor's voice cut through the conversation. "Go with Duncan." Causing Kaillens eyes to widen. "But mother!"

"Go! You'll have a better chance to escape without me!" Eleanor was resting Bryce's head on her lap now. Her voice was firm, her eyes sad.

Kaillen's eyes welled up with tears. No! She rubbed her face to rid them. Duncan stood, another explosion rang out.

"Pup…" Bryce's voice called gently, "Tell Fergus and Brendan what has happened. Find them..."

Kaillen kept nodding and stood when Duncan offered his hand.

"I love you both so much…!" She sobbed.

"then live darling for the both of us…" Eleanor replied, taking Bryce's hand. "I'll shoot every bastard who comes through that door to buy you all any time!"

Duncan turned to the door, "Let's go! We don't have much time!"

Kaillen ran alongside Duncan, though the exit, not looking back once. She couldn't, if she did, it would've been bad. The tears were welling up in her eyes, she didn't brush them away. She bit her lip again causing the taste of blood to go through.

"…Your strong, Kaillen." Duncan said to her softly.

Kaillen wasn't paying any attention, her blue eyes now seemed fragile as glass and distant. A flicker returned to her eyes and sparked something within her. She frowned then looked towards the exit with a determined face.

"_Ill make him pay. For vengeance ill live on…" _

/

The fires kept raging on. A lone girl stood in the main hall, assessing the situation. Her white hair was neatly tied into a pony tail, trailing off to the side. She was wearing a simple leather jacket with two crisscrossing belts with pockets; to her side she wielded two wicked swords and in her hands was a long wooden staff.

"Most are all dead…" She muttered, and then turned her gaze to a fallen Knight.

"Ah still alive are we?" She walked over to him and turned him around; his armor was matted with blood. The girl kneeled and put her hands over him.

"This should help you." Her hands glowed, the knights eyes began to flutter.

"Who…?" He choked out.

"It's fine… You're alright now." She replied, "Your name?"

"I'm…Ser Gilmore…" He replied his head spinning. The name seemed to shock the girl a little.

"I see. So you're Lady Da-… Well then. Shall we get out of here together?" The girl replied smiling. Her voice was becoming more slurred to him and he soon passed out.

Two men soon found their way into the room. One had the simple leather armor and two swords on his back, the other was wearing a full on a blue lined top, with matching black pants, he had a belt with a pocket on the side but didn't carry any weapons.

"Ah there you! We've been looking all over for you! Really now, don't leave us like that!" The man with the blue lined top stated with relief.

"Amell, you worry too much... This is Maria were talking about!" The other one replied rolling his eyes.

"Amell, Tabris… Were too late!" Maria muttered.

Amell seemed to wince at her words. "Shes going to have our necks." Tabris could only nod in unison with him.

"At least we saved this knight." He replied as he moved to help Maria.

"Yes… let's go now… back to Denerim to report." Maria muttered as Tabris and Amell supported Ser Gilmore.

"What should we do with him?" Amell replied gesturing to Ser Gilmore.

"Ummm." Maria thought for a moment. "Ah! Lets take him to Ostagar! We need to stop there for a moment anyhow."

Amell could only sigh. "Right then. I guess were carrying this Knight all the way there." He muttered.

"Yes, what are you going to do? Let the little girl carry him?" Tabris shot back rolling his eyes at Amell's comment. "I thought you were the smart one."

"I am. Just the lazy one too." He replied as if that was a compliment to him.

"Come on, we've got ways to go still!" Maria laughed as she drew her staff. She quickly waved the staff causing the air to ripple and them to disappear.

"Wow.. When'd you perfect that move?" Amell asked whistling his surprise.

"Just now!" Maria chirped happily leading the way out.

"Geniuses…" Tabris muttered, shaking his head.


	3. Kasley Mahariel The Genius Archer

_-Mahariel-_

_You were born amidst the Dalish elves. Noble wanderers who refused to join the society of humans that subjugated their homelands so long ago. _

_The Dalish travel the lands in tightly knit clans struggling to maintain their half-forgotten lore in a human world that fears and despises them. _

_You spend your time hunting with your clan-mate Tamlen in the forests and is sometimes the case, your quarry is not always the local wildlife._

Kasley smiled, lazing around in the heights of a tall tree. She was humming a song while twirling an arrow in her fingers. In her other hand was a bow, long and flexible, one of Kasley's favorites. In tree nearby lied Cain, Kasley's older brother. He was currently hidden by the foliage but Kasley could sense her brother in hiding.

Kasley turned her head towards her left, her long black hair falling softly to her right, bangs covering one of her eyes. She reached up, brushing her hair out of the way, before signaling her brother with a whistle. Almost immediately, Cain appeared out of nowhere. He silently dropped from a branch from above, landing on the edge of the branch. His hazel eyes matched hers, brow raised in confusion.

"It's Tamlen, he's found some humans." Kasley whispered to Cain, understanding dawned on his face as he slipped downwards into some lower branches. True enough, Tamlen had stopped a trio of humans. His bow raised at their faces, poised to fire. Their faces were pale like they had been running from something.

"It's a Dalish!" They heard one human cry; it was the one who had fallen.

"And you are somewhere you shouldn't be." Tamlen replied his voice although not angry but firm.

"Let us pass elf. You have no right to stop us!" The other human stated, his voice laced with anger. The other man proceeded to help his fallen comrade.

"No? We will see about that won't we?" Tamlen said, Kasley had appeared from his left, bow drawn and face neutral. On the inside Tamlen had to smile.

"Your just in time, I found these humans lurking in the bushes, bandits no doubt." Tamlen muttered to Kasley. She stood with her bow drawn, black hair flickering in the wind. Her hazel eyes glanced at Tamlen, then to the humans. She was dressed in a black overall, a brown belt outlining her slim waist. The front of her armor was etched with green symbols.

From the trees, Cain let loose a warning arrow, immediately making the three humans back off. Cain possessed black hair as well, though his hair slightly reached down long enough to touch his shoulders. He wore the traditional Dalish armor, his bow drawn and reloaded in an instant.

"We aren't bandits, We swear! Please don't hurt us!" One of them cried, the two others backed behind him.

"You Shemlen are pathetic, it's hard to believe you ever drove us from our homeland." Tamlen replied while he and Kasley circled them.

"We've never done nothing to you Dalish! We didn't even know this forest was yours!" The man behind the first cried out.

Tamlen scowled, "This forest isn't ours, fool. You've stumbled too close to our camp. You shems are like vermin—we can't trust you to make mischief."

Tamlen turned his attention to Kasley, "What do you say lethallan, what should we do with them?"

Kasley sighed inwardly before responding. "I'd like to know what these humans were doing here." She finally said. She only lowered her bow a fraction.

"Does it matter? Hunting or banditry, we'll have to move camp if we let them live!" Tamlen exclaimed. He was tired of having to move because of "situations." A few times they had to move because of near death incidents from humans. Just once Tamlen would like to settle for a solid week or two.

Kasley prompt the humans to speak however. "L-look…we didn't come here to be trouble. We just found a cave…" one of them began.

"Y-yes, a cave, with Ruins that ive never seen. We thought there may have been…" Another chimed in, he trailed off near the end.

"Treasure? So you're more akin to thieves then bandits." Tamlen finished for him flatly.

"I'd like to see these ruins, or at least some proof that these ruins exist." Kasley muttered, eyes piercing the humans, she was trying to discern more information. The humans seemed to be disturbed by her, backing off a little more. One of the humans held out his hand, a small stone resting in his palm.

"B-but we have proof! Take a look!" His arm shook as he extended it out, Tamlen reached forward and took the stone.

"Is this elvish? **Written **elvish?" Tamlen exclaimed, Kasley peered over to look. The stone was flat and smooth, covered with etchings.

"T-theres more in the ruins! We didn't get very far in though." One of the humans replied hastily.

"Why not?" Kasley asked, eyebrow raising. She finally lowered her bow, within the trees however, Cain had his bow still notched and ready.

"..There…There were _monsters_ and a Demon, it was huge with black eyes! Thank the maker we were able to outrun it." They continued, still catching their breaths.

Tamlen scoffed, "A Demon, and where is this cave exactly?" he inquired.

"Just off the west I think, theres a cave in the rock face with a huge hole inside!" They finished hoping that would be enough to let them go.

"Well, do you trust them? Should we let them go." Tamlen asked Kasley. She turned back to the humans, they were frightened again. Kasley sighed, "Run, Don't come back until we Dalish have moved camps." She finally said.

"Of-ofcourse! Thank you!" One of the humans replied, they all turned and ran from whence they came. After they were out of earshot, Cain jumped downward from the trees landing near the base of the tree. He walked over to the other two, tilting his head.

Tamlen shrugged. "Well shall we see if there is any truth to their story? These carvings make me curious."

Cain shrugged his shoulders in return then pointed towards the direction where their camp was.

"I agree with Cain, shouldn't we tell the keeper first?" Kasley asked Tamlen, although for herself she wanted to see these caves.

"Well, she may be interested with these carvings, but let's see if there's anything more before we get excited." Tamlen replied, smiling. "Besides, were already here. Now, they said it was towards the west…" He trailed off, moving forward to get a better look.

Cain tapped Kasley on the shoulder, when she turned around Cain pointed towards the camp. He shook his head and urged Kasley to go with Tamlen. _"I'll go back first."_ Was his intention.

"Alright, if you want to miss all the fun again." Kasley replied smiling, she was rewarded with a slight smirk from her brother, before his emotionless face came back on. He turned to leave, raising his hand as a farewell.

Kasley turned and jogged to catch up with Tamlen, he had already begun walking towards the west. The two of them walked in silence for a while. Unable to hold in the silence, Kasley started a conversation.

"How'd you know that those carvings were Elvish?" she asked, the question seemed to catch Tamlen by surprise.

"Oh, I read the Keepers scrolls once; they had markings just like them." He replied, not seeming to go anywhere deeper with his answer.

"Does this have anything to do with me helping you create that distraction 3 years ago?" Kasley asked, understanding the undertone of his words. She loved teasing him, it was too good to pass up all the openings he gives.

"…Perhaps." He replied, face reddening. Kasley laughed, their merriment was soon halted by unusual sounds.

Suddenly, a wolf pounced from nowhere, Kasley and Tamlen however, had bows drawn and at the ready. They easily shot the wolf down, a few more running towards them through the forest. All stealth was now sacrificed for speed, the pack lunged. Kasley and Tamlen however, were unfazed. They easily drew their melee weapons and attacked with precision and purpose.

After the battle ended, Kasley sheathed her weapons. "_Abelas_. We meant you no harm." She whispered. Tamlen had also sheathed her weapons, murmuring the same apology before forging onward. Eventually the opening of the ruins came into view.

Tamlen raised his eyebrow, "I'm absolutely certain there weren't any ruins in this part of the forest." He muttered examining the front of the ruins. He gathered nothing special, this was just ruins. An air of malevolence hung heavy however, it seemed as if the whole forest held its breath.

Kasley shrugged her shoulders, glancing around the opening. However the mouth of the cave proved far to dark to discern anything. She picked her way around the rubble, "Looks like it might go really far in, you sure you wanna do this?" She asked as Tamlen walked to where she stood.

"Of course, I'm curious to what we might find in here. I thought you were, if not then why'd you come with me, right?" Tamlen replied half shrugging, half-jokingly.

Kasley's face flushed red, she was grateful that Tamlen posed the ruins more interest than her at the moment. "R-right."

They walked into the ruins, Lighting a torch on the way in. Both kept their eyes peeled, awaiting for any enemies that lurked within. However it was not too far in that they spotted something of interest.

"I cant believe this, you recognize this don't you?" Tamlen asked in a rather surprised voice. He was pointing to a rather broken statue, it wore golden wings and carried a stone staff.

"Isnt this one of our gods?" Kasley replied puzzled. "Whats it doing here?" She continued, voicing Tamlen's thoughts.

"Maybe these ruins date back to when humans and elves co-existed?" he muttered out. Suddenly a arrow flew by and imbedded itself into the wall near them. They whirled around and faced a small group of corpses. Kasley's eyes flew open as she pushed Tamlen out of the way, drawing her bow and launching her arrows.

Tamlen was saved as another arrow flew where his head had previously been, recovering quickly he drew his sword and shield and made sure no harm came to Kasley. Glancing back he saw Kasley's determined face and had to smile.

"_She looks so…"_ he nearly dozed off for a moment before he was awakened by her shouting.

"Tamlen! Look out!" She yelled as he whirled to face the opponent again, the corpse raised it's sword arm and brought it down. Thinking quickly he raised his shield and hacked the corpse apart with his sword. Soon they were surrounded by corpses of undead, Kasley shuddered at the scene while Tamlen sheathed his weapons.

"I owe you one." He finally said after a few deep breaths. Kasley seemed to shrug her shoulders and grinned.

"So whats new?" She replied teasingly. Tamlen flushed a little while realization soon hit him.

"Hey, weren't you supposed to be helping the keeper?" he asked with a puzzled face. Now it was Kasley's turn to flush red and look away embarrassed.

"I umm…wanted… to be with you of course." She mumbled, Tamlen smiled as he looked away.

"I'm…glad…" He replied softly. The two of the them walked deeper into the ruins neither of them speaking much to each other. They were content to allow the silence fill the embarrassing air between them. Soon they reached a rather large doorway, the air hung heavily around them as Kasley was the first to break the silence.

"Maybe… we should start heading back. Im starting to feel like were being watched…" She said nervously. Tamlen seemed to feel it too, he was compelled to look behind him…yet no one was there.

"Lets just check this last room. Then well go back, I promise." He smiled at her reassuringly as Kasley nodded her head.

"_NO. DON'T OPEN THAT DOOR." _A voice suddenly yelled inside her mind, causing Kasley to flinch and draw her weapon.

She spun around trying to locate the voice, although it seemed as if Tamlen could not hear it, only moving forward to open the door before them. Kasley opened her mouth but it was too late as the door creaked open. Almost immediately a large beast rammed through the door and slammed itself into Tamlen, causing him to fly backwards into a wall. The beast had glowing red eyes with many protruding spines, it seemed just like the "demon" that the humans described Kasley realized with a shock.

Infuriated, Kasley drew back her bow and launched several arrows, one that buried itself into the eye of the beast. She drew her daggers and charged unthinkingly, the beast swiped its claws at her as she sidestepped the clumsy move. She flipped onto the beast, stabbed its remaining eye out and proceeding to kill it. Tamlen could only watch in awe as she single handedly dispatched it.

"Kasley…that was amazing!" He managed out before gripping his head in pain.

Kasley breathed heavily but ran to his side. "Tamlen are you alright?" she asked as he nodded back weakly.

"Im fine… Really!" He stood staggering before a glint caught his eye, Kasley began to lend him her hand but recoiled a bit. After all Tamlen was always the type to not accept help from her, he always wished to be the one to protect Kasley instead.

"What…is that?" He whispered softly as Kasley turned her attention towards the room. Inside the cavern was a grand mirror, guided by twin statues. Although on closer inspection, the mirror seemed to pulse and the images began to move.

"Did you see that?!" Tamlen pointed suddenly. "I think there's something in the mirror." He whispered rather excitedly.

"Where? I don't see anything at all." Kasley replied in the same hushed tone.

"look over there!" He replied as he moved closer to the mirror, he reached out his arm to touch it, bringing it softly over the mirror.

"Wait I don't think you should touch..!" Was all Kasley had time to say, a brilliant flash of light burst forward from the mirror. She raised her arms up to shield her face and could barely make out the room. Suddenly Tamlens voice cut through the light as she widened her eyes and let her arms drop.

"Kasley! Help me! Something's got me! I cant…!" Tamlens screams could be heard close by, Kasley reached forward into the light, trying to grasp at Tamlen. She could only fruitlessly grasp at air as she tried to save him.

"Tamlen!" She cried out one last time, before everything went black.

/

"Are you alright?" A voice cut through the blackness as Kasley struggled to comprehend what happened. The voice was male and seemed to be asking more if she was alive then alright. It also seemed to be slurred in her point of view as the scene slowly came into focus.

"Hey, can you hear us?" Another voice called out. This voice was more feminine and carried genuine worry.

Kasley snapped up at once not worrying about her need to throw up and faint. "Tamlen!" she cried out trying to stand. Pairs of hands steadied her as she tried to stand, only serving to push her down again when she cried out in pain.

"Don't try to move! You've suffered too many injuries to be moving right now!" The first voice replied, it was firm and seemed to carry a slight effect, but Kasley paid it no heed.

"I have to save him! Tamlen needs my help!" She tried reasoning as her head slurred again from her movements.

A pair of hands grabbed her face and suddenly she could see a woman with blond hair, it was tied back in a long pony tail with her front bangs partly covering her right eye. Kasley froze at the sight of her eyes. They were blue and clear but reflected back worry and pity. However they also radiated nobility and duty, they seemed to burrow into Kasley's mind, freezing her moves.

"You will do no help saving your friend whilst you possess the strength of a forest leaf." The woman replied softly but firmly. Kasley could feel tears threatening to stream down her cheeks as realization hit her in the face.

"Tamlen… I'm so sorry…" She sobbed before passing out.

/

Kasley awoke slightly, the pains in her chest were very real, yet faded as she held still. She slowly lifted her upper body up and realized she was back at camp. She looked around quickly and saw fresh bandages and a bucket of water nearby. There were tables adorned with many scrolls and open papers.

"This is the keepers…tent…" She muttered before hearing a rustle nearby. The tent flap opened up and Cain stepped in, a small shock of realization knowing Kasley was awake.

"Cain…!" Kasley replied shocked to his entrance.

Cain seemed to blush as Kasley tilted her head, was he…crying? Kasley had to giggle a bit. She had rarely seen her brother act emotionally on anything. Since Kasley had known him, Cain never showed emotion to anything, never speaking or reacting surprised. It seemed he had shut off all his feelings in order to protect her, but Kasley had no idea. She merely believed there was nothing for Cain worth reacting too. Cain wiped his tears off on his gloves, then walked to Kasleys side and hugged her gently.

"Hey now…that hurts." She replied jokingly as Cain let her go. He gestured towards the outside, then extended his hand. Kasley took it as she rose from the bed, proceeding to walk outside led by Cain. Outside she was greeting instantaneously by another one of her clan members, Fenarel.

"Thank the creators your awake! How do you feel? You've been out for two days." He quickly said, bombarding her with questions. His worry reflected in his green eyes and seemed to warm Kasley's heart.

"Thank you for your concern, Im fine." Kasley replied smiling, her face morphed into confusion upon hearing the last line.

"Wait…two days?!" She nearly shouted with surprise. The thought of Tamlen soon dawned on her as she began to panic.

"Wait! What about Tamlen, if I was out for two days then what would have happened to Tamlen!" She started causing Fenarel to look away.

"we don't know." He muttered softly. "Most of the hunters have already left to go search for him…but we havnt received any word of findings." He continued, looking away from Kasley.

Kasley could feel tears threatening again, shaking her head and wiping them away. "How did the clan find me?" She asked, eager to change the conversation.

"We didn't." Fenarel replied to Kasley's surprise. "A shem found you, two in fact. One of them is here in camp. The other seems to have gone into the forest."

"Humans?" Kasley repeated, surprise creeping into her mind. "When did this happen?" She asked unable to recall previous events.

"The shemlens brought you back two days ago…You don't remember him?" he answered in a surprised voice.

"He was a Grey Warden and appeared out of nowhere with you slung over his shoulder. He was accompanied by another warden, I think. She seemed to be with him from his answers. When Keeper Marethari saw you, she knew instantly you were not alright. You were delirious with fever and he said that he found you outside a cave in the forest, all alone." He finished, hoping to incite some remembrance from her.

Kasley nodded thoughtfully, the situation clear in her mind. She sighed, not believing that this was real. However no matter how many times she told herself _"it's just a bad dream. It'll be over soon."_ It would never come true, no matter what. Tamlen was gone, but she knew one thing, it was her fault.

"The keepers been using old magic to heal you in the meantime." He tried, hoping to change the topic for Kasley's sake. The act did not go unnoticed as she smiled in thanks.

"I should go speak with the keeper…" she murmured softly, releasing Cain's hand. She quickly left to go find somewhere private, without looking back. Cain watched as his sister left, crossing his arms and then changing his gaze to Fenarel. He jerked his head towards the forest and shrugged his shoulders. Fenarel smiled in response.

"Yeah, I get it, you want to go too. Let's go see if we can talk to the Keeper about it." He replied to Cain, who in turned nodded. They decided it would be best to leave Kasley alone for a while, after all the loss of another clan member was hard, but more so when everyone knew about the adoring gazes Kasley and Tamlen would sneak to each other when they thought no one was looking. Everyone in the clan agreed that Kasley and Tamlen were perfect for each other, yet it seemed the creators had decided another fate for those two. Perhaps one even greater then they imagined.

/

Kasley strode at a fast pace, content to allow the tears stream down her cheeks. She quickly rounded a tree, hitting her back to the trunk as she slid down and buried her face in her knees. She sobbed quietly, not wanting to alert any more members of her clan. The last thing she wished was to inflict more pain to others.

"…Hello to you as well." A friendly voice began. Kasley snapped her head up instantly, her eyes now red from her crying. Sitting across from her was a woman dressed in black studded armor, her blond hair tied back in a ponytail. Kasley gasped as realization hit her, she could not forget those cold blue eyes, although this time, her eyes seem to shine with relief and friendliness.

"I…Oh…! G-Good evening, Thank you for rescuing me …I am afraid I do not know your name." Kasley began, her voice full of gratitude. She, unlike some of her clan mates, did not fear nor belittle humans. She treated them with respect until they did something to betray that respect. This woman was no different, but she had saved Kasley's life and to be rude to the very person who did so…was unbefitting of a Dalish.

The woman's surprise could not be held in as she started laughing. "S-sorry" She said between bursts of laughter. "This is the first time a Dalish has treated me like this! I mean im not trying to be rude or anything but…" She trailed off laughing again before regaining her composure. Kasley was still staring at the woman strangely, after all most humans she had met were not as…friendly.

"Im Kaillen, Kaillen Cousland." She finally replied, coughing as if to hide her previous outburst.

"Kasley Mahariel. If I may ask, are all humans as humorous as you?" Kasley inquired, grinning.

Kaillen seemed to scoff then grinned in response. "Just the cool humans, like me." She replied laughing.

Kasley smirked, then started laughing. Kaillen stared at her with mock belief, the laughter infected her and they both began giggling themselves to death. Suddenly, Kasley coughed and her face turned a bit pale. Kaillen looked up from giggling, waiting patiently for her fit to subside.

"Are you alright?" She asked once Kasley had calmed down a bit. Kasley was resting her head against the tree trunk, taking in deep and heavy breaths.

"Y-yeah." She replied taking another breath into her lungs. It felt as if she had never breathed before as she took in more of the sweet oxygen that burned in her chest.

"Shouldn't you, ah… talk to your keeper?" Kaillen asked sheepishly. Kasley, to Kaillens guess, looked at her quizzically before Kaillen opened her mouth to speak again.

"I um…overheard your clan talking about it, sorry. Force of habit." She tacked on the last part hastily. Kasley seemed shocked and Kaillen flushed red with embarrassment. The last thing Kaillen wished was for others to view her thief skills. Even though she flaunted her rogue gifts she _hated _being viewed as cruel and unusual.

"Never thought I'd meet someone so much like me!" Kasley replied as Kaillen's head snapped up. Kasley had a grin on her face. "You and I are going to get along great!"

Kaillen smiled a bit. "Thanks. I'm sure we will." She returned with a nod in a gentle voice.

Kasley soon left the rogue leaning on the trunk of the tree. She couldn't help but remark how far away she seemed to be appear after she left. Kaillen seemed sad and looked very tired all of a sudden. Kasley turned her head away after a few moments, she wouldn't want to run into a tree or another clan member like before. Kasley couldn't help but feel rather dizzy for a bit until a voice broke her confusion.

"_Oh keep your head forward elf, im doing the best I can with the blight! Now walk straight!"_ It was a rough male voice, devoid of any hint of caring. If Kasley didn't know any better shed assume it was mocking her.

"What?" Kasley suddenly blurted out loud. A few clan members turned to look at her, with a faint blush she realized no one had said anything. "Um…nothing, please do not pay me any heed." She waved them all off and they turned back to their work.

"_Who or what said that…" _she thought to herself pausing to stop. A cold wind suddenly pushed past her, causing her to hold her arms up to shield herself from the sudden breeze.

"Ah..." She looked up into the sky after it ended. Although it raided a bright blue, it seemed to hold its breath and gaze down on Kasley with a melancholy expression. This….was surely not a good sign.


End file.
